


Pray At My Altar

by x_Luniana_x



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: DarkerSide needed a goodnight smut, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, blasphemy? Noooooo, what happens when writing spontaneous smut at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/pseuds/x_Luniana_x
Summary: Just some Deckerstar porn without plot. Cannot give anything else away without spoiling. Enjoy! ;)





	Pray At My Altar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> As DarkerSide and me shoot out DMs like there's no tomorrow, I suddenly felt a certain... lewdness overcome me. Couldn't help but tease my dear friend, feeding her one paragraph after another and watching her explode. This fic was spontaniously written at around 2am, so it is obviously not beta-ed and there sure as hell is no plot in this smut. Just pure, quick naughtyness. Oh deary me, what has become of me...  
> (PS.: DarkerSide forced me to post this lol)

He wanted to take her deeper and harder, and the way she squirmed in delight with each of his sharp thrusts, he knew she wanted it just the same. He had expected to be able to get closer to Chloe’s wilder side, but he would have never guessed, she revelled in this kind of sex. Not that he complained of course. His fingers dug further into her thighs as he had his arms slung around them, spreading her sinfully on the cold stone surface, covered only by a thin white table runner.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” she quietly whimpered against his lips, her fingers fisting into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers as her body rocked in waves with each of his hard thrusts. 

“Oh you definitely should believe it, Detective… Considering our location...” he breathed and covered her lips with his, delving into the sanctuary of her mouth, while his pulsing cock devoted itself with the sanctuary of her lower wet one. His words made her quiver and he smirked in appreciation. Words seemed to get her wet even faster than he could with his tongue, fingers or erection it seemed. Again though, nothing he would ever complain about. “In fact…” He moaned, pulling away just slightly from her lips, eyes going ablaze. “You should be praying…”

Removing one of her hands from his tresses, she ran her fingers along his stubble and to his lips where he swiftly captured her index and middle finger, sucking and moisturizing them, before she pulled them away, to travel to her own body. She watched as his eyes followed her hand, and he let out a low growl, when she slid it beneath her side, towards her globes hanging in the cool air of the building. With him supporting her lower body and her upper body resting on the surface, she felt absolutely secure and didn’t need to particularly focus on holding on to anything - Although holding onto the Devil felt like a necessity, as to remind oneself, that this moment was real and not a dream. 

“Oh Lucifer… yesss…” she trembled beneath him, his blows against her forceful and creating soft echoes in the area. Her insides trembled already from his never subsiding perfect thrusts, always hitting her the way she needed it. A moment hard, the next softer, sometimes right against her most sensitive pressure points, other times he’d give her time to breathe, but only to prolong her release and increase the pleasure all together.

“Yes? Come on, Detective… Now that we’re here… Pray at my altar…” His voice hummed lowly, seduction and pure sex dripping from the tip of his tongue as he hungrily observed the move of her hand as it went out of sight beneath her ass. He swallowed thickly, eyes flicking back up to her face, taking in every change in expression.

Her wetness had spilled along her butt cheeks and down over her puckered hole for minutes already, teasing her tight entrance with the potent juice to allow the best lubricant. Carefully she traced the sensitive skin with her slippery index finger, slowly pushing past its tight ring and inside. “Oh fuck!” She quietly cried out, the sensation of her finger feeling Lucifer thrust into her other channel, almost enough to send her over the edge. “Yes...please.. Lucifer… fuck me just like that… Oh yes, I’m so tight… and you feel so good…” Biting her lower lip, she began to pump her finger back and forth, feeling herself relax before she needily pressed the tip of her middle finger to join in on her actions. 

The first finger, was almost too little to notice for him, but her reactions had been a sinful blessing, making his cock harden even further and causing a rush in the base of his balls. But when she added a second finger, he groaned out at the change of pressure, feeling as she tightened altogether around him and feeling her fingers curl and grind against the walls adjacent to his throbbing length. “Mmmm… already so tight and filled in your lovely holes. Do you think you can add another? You certainly would praise me with it...”

She felt not only felt impossibly needy for more, but also bold enough, gladly letting Lucifer’s words encourage her, never making her feel ashamed but making her comfortable exploring her own desires. Arching her back up from the stone, she shortly pulled out of herself, gathering more of her arousal and pressing back into her tight muscle, massaging and spreading it the deeper she pushed. “L-Luciferr.... please… please make me cum like this…”

“Oh fuck, I feel you moving, getting so tight and filled in there… Yes… Here, let me answer your prayer…” he panted, growling as he leaned further overher, bending her legs slightly more. The new angle granted him even deeper access and he could easily feel his tip hitting the gates to her womb, but he knew this was just what she liked, walking right on the edge of bliss and pain. 

His grinding hips sent her sensitive nub into overdrive and the sudden change of angle, pushing her over the edge and into heaven. With a cry of pleasure, her walls trembled and clenched on his length and her fingers, her body pulling on whatever sensations caused it, wanting it to stay deeply buried and locked inside her.

The tightness provided by her climax and filled ass clenched further down on his erection and he happily surrendered to her beauty as she came around him, following her right after. Moaning lewd obscenities and confessions of his love for her, he spilled himself deep into her cavern with rough, sharp thrusts before collapsing against her. Lowering his hands he let her wrap her legs around his waist, keeping him sheathed inside her. Glancing up, Lucifer smirked at the massive cross, catching his breath. “Well, hallelujah.”


End file.
